


The details

by friendlyslytherin



Category: Italian music RPF, Sanremo Festival
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyslytherin/pseuds/friendlyslytherin
Summary: Niccolò suffers under his breakup from his girlfriend. He turns to Fabrizio for help.





	The details

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that Niccolò broke up with his girlfriend, my friends from discord and I needed some comforting Fabri immediately. Enjoy!

Niccolò felt numb. It was over. His relationship of more than two years with Federica was over. The thing was, he wasn’t surprised. He had seen it coming months ago. He had to work a lot in the studio, he was going on tour and to Sanremo, so they barely saw each other.  
This life was all he ever wanted, but is this a side effect of being a musician? Being unable to maintain a relationship. He thought of Fabrizio and his friend Ermal. Both of them have experienced breakups over the last few years. Was it due to their jobs? 'Bullshit', he said to himself. Breakups are normal, they happen to everyone. He sighed and continued to fight himself a way through Rome‘s slow afternoon traffic. 

When he arrived at Fabrizio‘s house, he immediately wanted to turn around again. A car from Milan was parked outside and he hadn’t announced his visit, so Fabrizio was probably busy. Unfortunately, his friend had seen him arrive and came through the door to greet him before Niccolò had any chance of disappearing again. "Nico! How nice to see you! Ermal’s visiting, but come in, it’s always great to have you over.“ Niccolò wanted to hit his steering wheel with his head. Of course it was Ermal’s car. He should have checked if Fabrizio was alone before he came here. He saw Ermal so rarely and now Niccolò was interrupting them. "O-oh, I didn’t know that. Sorry, I’ll just go, I don’t want to bother you.“ When he realized how sad he sounded, he faked a smile to the best of his ability. But Fabrizio wasn’t fooled so easily. "Nico, what‘s wrong?“ Niccolò wanted to answer, but his throat was tight and his eyes began to burn. Fabrizio‘s expression grew even more concerned. He opened the door and pulled Niccolò out of the car to hug him. "Come in first, we’ll talk then.“ 

Ermal’s expression looked a bit annoyed when the two of them entered, but it turned soft as soon as he saw how devastated Niccolò looked. Fabrizio gestured him to sit on the sofa and got the three of them some beverages. Ermal wasn’t sure if he should stay or leave to give them some space, he didn’t know Niccolò that well after all. Ermal stopped wondering when Fabrizio gestured at him to join them. Fabrizio sat beside Niccolò on the sofa and Ermal took his place across from them in an armchair.

"Niccolò, why don’t you tell us what happened?“, Fabrizio asked softly and placed a hand on Niccolò‘s leg. The young man suppressed a sob and looked up at the ceiling to prevent the tears to fall from his eyes. "It’s stupid, both of you have experienced far worse...“ Fabrizio shook his head. "It’s okay, Nico. It’s okay to feel sad and to cry. You’re still so young and under so much pressure. You can tell us, we’ll understand.“ Niccolò sniffed and the first tear rolled down his cheek. "Federica and I have broken up“, he murmured silently and looked down at his hands. Fabrizio pulled him into a hug and stroked his back. "Oh, Nico, I’m so sorry, it’s completely understandable that you’re sad.“ He held his friend tightly, who began to to cry into his shoulder. He met Ermal’s eyes and could see his own sympathy and pain for the young man mirrored in them. Both of them remembered their last breakups all too well. And this was Niccolò‘s first breakup, from a person that he spent two years with and that he loved very much. 

A few minutes later, the sobs came less frequently and Niccolò seemed a bit calmer. He untangled himself from Fabrizio‘s arms and smiled at the other man faintly. "Thank you, Fabri. I feel a bit better already. But I bothered you for long enough now, I should get-“ To both his and Fabrizio‘s surprise, it was Ermal who interrupted him. "Nonsense. You’re welcome to both of us. And you’re not fine yet. Stay a while longer.“ Niccolò was rendered speechless. He and Ermal hadn’t gotten to know each other very well before and he was ready to share his time with Fabrizio with him. He smiled thankfully at the other artist. Fabrizio beamed at his friend. Ermal knew that Fabrizio loved Niccolò as if he was his own son and he was happy that Ermal wanted him to stay as well.

A plan formed quickly in Fabrizio‘s head. "You’ll stay here, I’ll get a few things from the kitchen and then we’ll watch Peter Pan.“ Not soon after that, they were sitting on the sofa watching the movie, Niccolò curled up against Fabrizio‘s side, eating ice cream. They watched two other Disney movies following that one and ordered pizza. The last one they spent drinking wine and later vodka. It wasn’t a surprise that the youngest and smallest of them didn’t hold his liquor too well. And when Fabrizio was at the bathroom, Ermal suddenly had a lap full of drunk, sad teenager. He froze for a second, but relaxed soon after and stroked his hair softly. Niccolò hummed contently. After a while, Ermal began to sing the refrain of 'Le luci di Roma'. 

He registered a movement in the corner of his eye and saw Fabrizio watching them with a fond and loving expression. His heart skipped a beat at the way the other man looked at him. He cleared his throat. "He’s barely awake, I think we should put him to bed.“ Fabrizio nodded and shook Niccolò‘s shoulder. "Nico? Time to go to bed, come on.“ Niccolò stood up but collapsed into Fabrizio‘s arms immediately. He really was pretty drunk.  
Fabrizio maneuvered his friend to his guest bedroom, made him take his trousers and shirt off, put one of his (way too big) shirts on him and tucked him into the bed. Niccolò murmured "Thank you, Fabri.“ The older one smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Always.“ He waited a few minutes until Niccolò was asleep, then he closed the door silently and went back to his living room. Ermal was already awaiting him. "So... looks like your guest room is occupied.“ He grinned. Fabrizio smirked back at him. "Good thing I have a kingsize bed.“

When Niccolò woke up, it was still dark. The house was completely silent, so it was probably still night. He felt horrible. He was still heartbroken over Federica and on top of that he had a bad headache. After chugging the glass of water that Fabrizio had left on the bedside table, he used the bathroom. On his way back to bed, he passed Fabrizio‘s bedroom, which door was left slightly ajar. He could make out two bodies in the darkness. Ermal and Fabrizio slept tightly embracing each other. Niccolò wanted to turn away, stop intruding their privacy, but he couldn’t get himself to move, to stop staring. He didn’t know the rumors were true. He had thought they were friends. 

Ermal turned in his sleep, untangling himself from Fabrizio. Niccolò knew it was time to leave, but the bones in his leg cracked loudly, giving his presence away.  
"Nico?“ Fabrizio‘s voice was deep and hoarse from sleep. Niccolò cursed silently. "Yeah?“ "Come here.“ "What- no, won’t it be weird?“ Fabrizio chuckled silently. "The two of you spent all night cuddling but this is awkward? Come over here so all of us will get some more sleep.“ Niccolò crawled onto the bed between them as silently as he could. He laid there a bit uncomfortably, till Fabrizio pulled him to his side. "You didn’t tell me about this.“ "About what?“, whispered Fabrizio back. "This.“ He gestured towards Ermal, but despite the darkness, Fabrizio seemed to pick it up. "Oh... sorry about that.“ Niccolò hummed. "Don’t be, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re happy.“ Fabrizio tightened his arms around Niccolò at that.

Ermal saw sunlight fall into the room through his eyelids. He enjoyed to lie a bit longer like that, until he opened his eyes and turned towards his boyfriend. Only his boyfriend wasn’t alone. Fabrizio laid on his back and Niccolò was draped halfway over him, his head on his chest, completely lost in the gigantic shirt Fabrizio had given him. Ermal smiled softly and reached for his phone to keep a photo of this sweet moment. He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the three of them. He knew that it wasn’t over for Niccolò yet and that he and Fabrizio couldn’t be there every step of the way, but he hoped they managed to soften the first blow. And should he need them again, they would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's (probably) pretty OOC, but I just needed some Metamoro-family love!


End file.
